Reality Hurts
by DimentiaDarling8
Summary: Two 18 year old girls make a wish and have their favorite movie men transported to our world. ANd who do those two men just so happen to be? Rebellious Anakin Skywalker and his semi-strict master, Obi-wan Kenobi. Follow these for on the adventure of life.
1. Chapter 1

**So, i'm back witha new story. yes it's another ANixOC ObixOC. This one is going to be more 'fun' than the other one, so please enjoy. And yes i know the chapters short. i will make up for it. Promise!**

**CH 1:**

**Rose's POV:**

I awoke to the darkness of my shared hotel room. As i rose from my bed, i replayed the last memories i could muster. I remembered arriving at the beach wth my longtime friend, Alice. I remember talking, and laughing, and seeing a shooting star.

I remember coaxing Alice into making a wish with me. I remember knowing exactly what i wanted. I wanted HIM. Or at least someone like him. Like that fictional man i was so obsessed with.

Obi-wan Kenobi.

Yep, i was a Star Wars fan-girl. But i'm not nearly bad as Alice. She threatened two girls for bad mouthing Anakin. Yeeeah, no one messes with Ali's Ani.

So, i made my wish. And Alice made hers. (No doubt it had something to do with Anakin.) After that everything becomes a big haze. I remember a bright light, and then nothing. Now here i am, in mine and Alice's hotel room. Alone in bed.

I suddenly felt the bed shift. I turned to check out what was moving. That's when i noticed another person in bed with me...

**Alice's POV:**

I awoke to Rose shaking me.

"Ali! Get up, Dammit!" She whisper shouted.

I groaned and swatted her hand away roughly. I turned away from her and curled up against the warm mess next to me...

WAit. Warm mass...Next to me in bed?

I shot up out of my bed.

"What the fuck?" I shouted.

Rose immediatley shushed me and pulled me from my bed. She dragged me to the bathroom and locked the door. I yanked myself from her grip.

"Rose, what the fuck is going on? And who the fuck is in my bed?"

She flinched at my harsh tone. Rose tucked a strand of her thick black hair behind her ear and stared straight into my brown eyes as she spoke.

"I dont know, Ali. There's someone in my bed, too. And we're not going to find out who they are by shouting at each other."

I could hear the slight bitterness in her voice. It made me a bit regretful of my shouting. I really needed to learn to watch my temper.

"Well," I suggested. "Let's go take a peek at who our 'guests' are."

Rose nodded. And so we went silently tiptoeing over to our respective bed and prepared to find out just who decided to crash in our beds.

**3rd person POV**

Rose gulped as she slowly pulled the cover off of her 'guest'. She squeeked, threw the blanket back down, and ran back to the restroom. Alice joined her moments later, looking shocked and slightly frightened.

"Ali, you'll never guess who's in my bed?" Rose squeeked in uncontained excitement.

Alice shrugged, still clrealy in shock.

"OBi-wan Kenobi! Or at leats it looks like him...idk but like he's sooo pretty and- oh maybe it Ewan Mcgrego-MPH!"

Alice's hand clamped over Rose's mouth as she finally recovered from shock.

"Rose, you're babbling. Stop."

Rose nodded. Alice pulled her hand back and stared back at rose.

"Ali, who was in your bed?" Rose asked curiously.

Alice looked down at her friend and sighed shakily.

"I-uh-Ana-Ani-" She stuttered.

Growing impatient, Rose sighed and said: "Spit it out, woman!"

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER!" Alice shouted.

A sudden thump, like that of someone falling to the floor, was heard from the next room. The two girls sighed and turned to the door.

"Time to greet our guests." Rose said, pulling a happily hyperventalating Alice out the door.

**So There was chapter 1. Hope you enjoyed. please R&R**

**peace,**

**Selena.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CH.2:**

**Hi there everyone! I'm so happy to see ive gotten favorites and review, thank you so much guys :) So anyway, here it is, Chapter 2!**

**Alice's POV:**

Once i'd calmed down, Rose and i separated and went to our respective beds. When i got to my bed i saw a disgruntled Anakin rising to his feet. He looked so...gorgeous. Even better than i'd imagined...

Trying to compose myself and regain the strength in my legs, i slowly made my way over to him. I held my hands behind my back so i wouldn't reach out and touch what i hoped wasnt a hallucination.

"Uh...hi. You-you're in my room" I stuttered

I immediatley sighed after hearing how stupid i sounded. He whirled around to face me. My heart leapt as his bright blue eyes met mine. God, how i could just drown in those eyes. My trance was broken as he spoke.

"What? Look, i don't even know how i got here. One minute i'm sleeping in my quarters across from master Obi-wan's and next im he-" Anakin paused and looked around. "Wait. Where is he? What have you done with my master?"

His accusitory tone and threatening glare were starting to piss me off.

"Oh, him. Yeah, your master just so happens to be in my friend Rose's bed who just so happens to be madly in love with him. So your "Master" is in good hands." i said mockingly, a sly smirk spreading on my lips.

Turning to look over at Rose and Obi-wan's sleeping figure, i had to try my hardest not to laugh at her fangirl moment.

**Rose's POV:**

I slowly tip-toed over to Obi-wan's sleeping self. My heart was beating outta my freaking chest. Here, sleeping in front of me, was the man i'd been pining after for years. And i was so excited and happy and fabulous. and he was just here and- I'm totally ranting, arent i?

Anyway, i stood there and just stared. Like an Edward Cullen creeper, i just stared at him in awe. He was sooo...HOT. Yeah, thats the right word, hot. Ok, so this is going to sound reeeeally creepy. But i may have started to feel him up. So "may have" is a stretch i may have seriously started touching him. NOT innapropriatley! Just... put a hand on face. I just, i wanted to make sure he was real, that this wasn't just a dream...

And then my perverted side got out...And my hand moved down over his chest, taking notice of his well sculptured body. Just as my hand started moving lower, he stirred.

"Good..."He murmured, grabbing my hand and slowly moving it lower.

I squeeked in both embarresment and some freaky form of excitment. And at that his eyes flew open and he flipped out.

"Holy Fuckin Sith! What is going on?"

All of us(Sarah, Anakin, and Myself) Stared at him wide eye'd. Did Obi-wan Kenobi just curse?...Obi-wan seemed to collect himself in a few seconds and quickly stepped off the bed, (He jumped onto it from shock)

"I-i mean, What is this? And how did we get here, Anakin?" He asked turning to his padawan.

Anakin shook his head with a confused look on his face. Then he and Obi-wan turned to face Sarah and myself.

I went wide eyed as he looked me over assessing whether or not we were threats.

"Well?" He asked.

I gulped. Alice and i had some serious explaining to do.

**Hope you guys liked it! Review please! :)**

**Peace,**

**Selena**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ere'body! How are ya'll? I'm fabulous myself. Sorry i haven't updated yet. i had testing all last week and i hadnt had a chance to clear with my beta. Oh yeah, i finally got a beta! WOOT! So anyway, here it is, a new chapter of "Reaity Hurts".**

**CH: 3**

**Rose's POV**

Sooo, about 5 seconds ago, Ali and i had told Obi-wan and Anakin why they were there (we wished them there) and how they were not "real". To say they were shocked and freaked out, is and understatement. Anakin lay unconscious on the floor, while Obi-wan began pacing around the room and freaking out very loudly. I moved over to Obi-wan and pulled him to sit down on the bed. I placed a hand on his cheek and made him face me.

"Obi-wan. Please. Calm down." i pleaded.

His blue-gray eyes locked with my black ones and he seemed to calm. For a good few minutes his eyes were glued to mine,holding this silent sort of converstaion. Abruptly, he tore his eyes away from me and resumed his pacing and ranting.

After about a good 5 minutes, Alice got very...how do i put this...she, well, she just snapped. She moved to Obi-wan and turned him to face her, and she smacked him clear across the face. He fell to the floor with a 'thud'.

"Snap out of it, dammit! Aren't you supposed to be a jedi master? Not some good-for-nothing panicking girl!" She shouted, standing over him menacingly.

My eyes widened in shock. Anakin then stirred and Ali's attention was newly focused on the other side of the room. I ran to Obi-wan's side and helped him up.

"I'm so sorry." I apologized. "Alice had no right."

He shook his head and stared over at Sarah who was now helping Anakin up. Obi-wan dusted off his robes and said,

"I needed that. I lost my head, milady, and i needed to be shaken back to reality."

Inwardly, i gushed at the 'milady' part. Outwardly, i nodded in understanding. We sat back on my bed and started to talk while Ali and Ani talked.

"So..." i drawled hesitantly, moving closer to him. "About that thing this morning...with my hand..."

He turned to me wearing a look of clear shock and blushed fiercley. In return, I giggled and blushed slightly as I waited for an answer.

**Alice's POV**

So, i just smacked Obi-wan Kenobi in the face, and may i say how awesome it felt! Best experience so far. So, anyway, apparently my shouting had awoken Anakin so i'd gone over to help him up.

"Ugh..my head" He groaned.

He sat up and gently rubbed at his scalp.

"Are you okay?" i asked.

I gently grabbing his hand and moving it away from his head

"Don't touch. It'll sting if you do." He said, flinching as i lightly pressed on the swelling bump on his head.

"Sorry, sorry!" i murmured.

I quickly pulled my hand away.

"It's ok."

I helped him get to his feet, but he swayed and crashed right into me, knocking us both back onto the ground. Him, landing directly on top of me... I looked up into his bright blue eyes and swooned. Those eyes...they just... My eyes move to his lips as they curled into a small nervous smile. And that's when i noticed just how close we were. Our faces, our lips were merley inches away and i was so tempted to just...Before i knew it i was moving closer to him and soon after, our lips met. His lips were unresponsive, so i attempted to pull away.

_ "Maybe i shouldn't have done that"_ i thought. But my fears were crushed by him stoppping me from pulling away. One hand moved to grip th back of my neck, pulling my mouth back to his. The other moved to my waist to press his body against mine.

In my kiss-filled daze, a thought struck me: _"Holy Shit, Anakin skywalker is kissing me! Fuck yeah!" _

I was so full of joy and well, a smidge of lust, until a voice broke through my happiness.

"Anakin, What the sith are you doing?" Obi-wan's annoying voice shouted at us.

Anakin pulled away and sighed deeply. I turned my head to see Obi-wan glaring down at us. _"Why Rose likes such a fun killer, i'll never know." _

**So there it was, the long awaited chapter 3. Thasnk you guys so much for reading. Please R&R :)**

**Peace,**

**Selena**


	4. Authors note: PLEASE READ! OR ELsE

Hey everyone, Selena here.

Im really happy that so many ppl are becoming interested in my stories, and i thank everyone who's favorited and reviewed.

Im so sorry i havent been updating, things..well things havent been well. My grandpa passed a while back and it threw me off my writing game.

But im healing and im finally gonna start writing again :)

So, expect a new chapter by either monday or tuesday.

Be patient with me guys and i promise to make the story worth your while :)

Peace,

Selena


End file.
